


Good, Law Abiding Citizens

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background JooHo, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, M/M, Monsta X Fic Exchange, Oral Sex, Party, Police Uniforms, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Minhyuk has an agenda for Kihyun's annual Halloween party: to get laid. Changkyun, his concerned best friend, just wants to make sure he isn't sleeping with strangers. What better way to protect him than to sleep with him himself? ;)[Changhyuk/background JooHo/Happy Halloween!]





	Good, Law Abiding Citizens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentterror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/gifts).



Lounging across his bed, Minhyuk hums thoughtfully, scrolling through pages upon pages of Halloween costumes on his laptop. He’d been searching for hours now, clicking from website to website in hopes of locating that perfect costume that screamed “ready to strip at any moment”. Sadly, he couldn’t seem to narrow it down any further than that, and had been at an impasse for quite some time. Flopping his head onto his shoulder, Minhyuk looked over at the other resident of his room, finally deciding to go to his last resort.

“Hey, Changkyun… can you come help me pick out my costume for the party?” Minhyuk asked, kicking his legs in the air absently as he awaited his younger friend’s response. Humming, Changkyun paused his current progress in the song he was working on, eyes flickering over to Minhyuk.

“Can I immediately rule out any costume that begins with ‘slutty’?” Changkyun asked in a monotone voice, standing up to humor him anyway. He knew Minhyuk too well- he’d probably be using Kihyun’s innocent Halloween party as an opportunity to get laid. It got old after a while to just sit back and watch it happen time and time again. 

“Is sexy fine? Hehe,” Minhyuk replied cheekily, tilting his laptop so Changkyun could look at the huge number of tabs he’d pulled up in his effort to narrow down his costume selection. Sighing in exasperation, Changkyun’s eyes darted over to look at Minhyuk’s face, taking in his expression.

“Do you always have to do this, Minhyuk? Sleeping around with strangers?” Changkyun asked, knowing it was a lost cause but still wanting to voice his opinion. Minhyuk was fairly promiscuous, and he wound up in potentially dangerous situations pretty often because of it. Changkyun was just worried about him, and well, maybe he also was kind of jealous.

“Well who else am I supposed to sleep around with? My friends?” Minhyuk retorted, saying it mostly as a joke but the flush that rose to Changkyun’s cheeks made him almost regret saying it. Well, _almost_. He couldn’t deny how much he liked seeing Changkyun get all flustered because of him. Chuckling awkwardly to diffuse the weird atmosphere forming between them, Minhyuk pushes his laptop a little closer to Changkyun, his own cheeks turning a bit pink.

“A-Anyway, there’s a sexy bunny, a sexy firefighter, a sexy pirate… oh, the sexy priest one is pretty spicy-” Minhyuk’s ramble got cut off by Changkyun’s sudden interjection.

“Absolutely not,” Changkyun plainly shut-down, shaking his head in disapproval as he clicked through the costumes Minhyuk had opened. The majority were exactly what he’d been expecting- cheap, revealing outfits with blatantly phallic imagery. There was something kind of embarrassing about looking through the costumes- maybe it was the fact that Changkyun couldn’t help but keep imagining Minhyuk in all of them. Minhyuk’s slender, elegant body, adorned exclusively in strappy, revealing costumes with the sole intent to get laid in them. Heating up, Changkyun’s fingers tremble slightly, clicking on the next link quickly.

“Oh…” Changkyun sighed out, blinking a few times as he stared at the costume. It was a sexy cop outfit by name, but it was different than the others- not nearly as revealing, and there was a certain effortless appeal that made Changkyun’s heart race. The sleeveless police shirt was made from black silk, hugging the model’s slender frame elegantly. There was also a riot baton, which made Changkyun’s mind go all sorts of not-so-innocent places when he started imagining Minhyuk in both the outfit and wielding the baton, a sultry smirk on his face and his eyes dark with lust.   

“Get that one,” he said, quickly moving away from Minhyuk’s laptop, his face burning hot. The thought of Minhyuk commanding him to put his hands where he can see them, his baton brushing against his ass—Changkyun swallowed dryly, willing away the naughty thoughts. Minhyuk could sleep with anybody he wanted, and if he wanted Changkyun he would’ve had him by now. That was something that Changkyun was almost certain of. 

“Hmm,” Minhyuk hummed in reply, eyes staring questioningly over at his friend. He’s surprised by the selection- truthfully speaking, he was leaning more towards the dumb yet cute bunny outfit complete with carrot prop, but there was something weirdly honest about Changkyun’s selection. “Why that one?” Minhyuk asked, blinking as he observes how the tips of Changkyun’s ears are red, how his eyes are pointedly not looking at him at all.

“I just picked it at random, don’t think about it too much,” Changkyun dismissively replied, keeping his voice free of all emotion, despite the tinges of panic building inside him. Minhyuk shrugs his shoulders in reply, not exactly buying it but not feeling the need to question him about any more… at least for right now. Exiting out of all the tabs aside from the one with the cop outfit, Minhyuk adds the item to the cart, already going through the process of ordering it. If Changkyun picked it, then surely there was some reason. And besides, Minhyuk was having trouble deciding anyway.

“Bought it~” Minhyuk declared when he got the order confirmation screen, glancing over at Changkyun for any sort of reaction. Changkyun nodded, his eyes firmly staring at his laptop screen despite having not been able to work on his project since he started imagining Minhyuk in that outfit.

“Yay,” Changkyun replied softly, biting his lip as he wondered how he’d possibly be able to resist Minhyuk in that outfit come Halloween… and, oddly enough, getting excited by the possibility of not resisting. Shaking his head, Changkyun resumed work on his music, quelling hopeful thoughts before they manifested. He and Minhyuk hadn’t been willing to cross that line, and it wasn’t going to happen just because of some stupidly sexy cop uniform.

 

* * *

 

 

“So… Kihyunnie-hyung’s party,” Jooheon said, setting down his frothy mug of beer down onto the bar, his eyes glistening. “Are you finally gonna get the balls to make your move on Minhyukkie-hyung?” Jooheon barks out an amicable laugh, delighting in the way Changkyun’s whole demeanor shifted once his crush was mentioned.

“Ha ha,” Changkyun mirthlessly laughs out, taking a slow sip from his own beer, his eyes darting around the inside of the bar distractedly. “I don’t think so, hyung,” Changkyun needlessly answered, his eyes returning back to Jooheon. Jooheon groaned and rolled his eyes, unsurprised by the turn of events but still frustrated nonetheless.

“Come oooooon,” he sighed out, drawing out the syllable for far longer than was necessary. “It’s been ages already. It’s so obvious he’s into you too, I don’t know why you both act like it’ll somehow end in disaster,” Jooheon continued, bringing up the same points he’s said to Changkyun several times already. Changkyun had been crushing on Minhyuk for a few years now, harboring a romantic and sexual attraction for his best friend without even once alluding to the truth around Minhyuk. It was driving Jooheon crazy having to watch the two of them dance around each other for so long, and the way Minhyuk coped with his own attraction was unhealthy at best: sleeping with virtually anyone that so much as glanced at him. Jooheon was getting pretty tired of it. 

“Hyung, we’ve had this conversation how many times now?” Changkyun asked, his question completely rhetorical. “I value hyung’s friendship more than I want to risk it all for one night with him,” Changkyun said, but just the thought of spending a night with Minhyuk made his whole body react. Fuck, he was whipped.

“Hm, I guess,” Jooheon noncommittally replied, staring at his beer, totally unconvinced. Eyes flickering over to look at his friend, Changkyun felt a wry smirk cross his lips as he suddenly remembered something.

“Anyway, you’re planning on hooking up with Hoseok-hyung at the party too, right?” Changkyun asked, laughing heartily as Jooheon’s face, ears, and neck all flush bright red.

“Ch-Changkyun! That’s different, we just met each other a few weeks ago-” Jooheon began, his tone clearly frazzled. Changkyun interrupted him before he could go any farther, his eyes alight with mischievousness.

“And yet you’ve called me how many times about wanting to ride his dick-”

“WE’RE IN PUBLIC!” Jooheon interjected noisily, drawing the attention of some of the nearby bar patrons. Inhaling shakily, Jooheon grabs his beer, downing the rest of it to suppress the burning arousal welling up inside him. Hoseok was… well, utterly adorable and sweet, but he was also seductive and charming, the way he licked his lips and smiled, his eyes burning with passion… Jooheon was enchanted by him.

Chuckling, Changkyun takes a slow sip from his beer, savoring the local brew as he watched the flurry of emotions pass over his friend’s face. He supposed that was what he looked like when he was talking about Minhyuk… but Jooheon actually had a chance with his crush. Changkyun smiled sadly, ordering another beer from the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

Rushing to the entryway of his apartment after hearing the tell-tale sound of a package dropping on his doorstep, Minhyuk swings open his door and inhales sharply, his eyes getting wide: his costume had arrived! There was still another week until Kihyun’s Halloween party, which was just enough time to return the costume and get a new one if it fit incorrectly. He might as well go ahead and try it on now just in case. The fact that Changkyun was on his way was no issue to Minhyuk, and he figured that if he worked fast, it would be fine.

Quickly removing his pants and shirt right in his living room, Minhyuk began opening the package, his excitement mounting as he sees the high-quality fabric. Rationally, he should put his clothes back on and prepare for Changkyun’s arrival, but Minhyuk couldn’t contain himself any longer. Halloween always had this effect on him. Slipping on the tight, slimming pants, Minhyuk smiles as he notes that the fit is absolutely perfect. So far, so good. Putting on the top, Minhyuk is again pleased with the way it hugged his body, his lips curling up in a smirk. He places the hat atop his head, along with the badge and gloves. Now fully dressed, Minhyuk saunters to his bathroom, where he had a full-length mirror- he was positively dying to check himself out.

“Damn,” Minhyuk breathed out, running his hands down his body as he ogled himself in the mirror. Minhyuk wasn’t a narcissistic person in the slightest, but he knew when he looked hot and right now: he looked fucking sexy. The outfit hugged his body way better than it did the model on the website, his long limbs and good proportions accentuated beautifully by the black silk and leather fabrics. Biting his lip, Minhyuk toyed with the brim of his hat, wishing only that he had a pair of aviator sunglasses to tie the whole look together~

Humming to himself as he unlocks the door to Minhyuk’s apartment, Changkyun steps inside, surprised with the lack of greeting he was met with. Usually, Minhyuk would be waiting for him in his living room, and Minhyuk was definitely aware of how long Changkyun would take to drive to his apartment after his ‘on my way’ text was sent… Shrugging his shoulders, Changkyun didn’t question it, instead choosing to focus on why he had come here in such a rush.

“Hey, hyung! Where are you, I have something to show you!” Changkyun called out, slipping off his shoes before walking through Minhyuk’s apartment. Jolting at the sudden intrusion, Minhyuk slammed the door to the bathroom shut, not wanting Changkyun to see him in his costume. When he looked this damn good, he couldn’t just spoil the surprise a week in advance! Hearing Changkyun make his way down the hall, Minhyuk rapidly starts stripping, his heart dropping as he realizes that he doesn’t have a spare change of clothes in the bathroom. He’d have to improvise.

“Hyung?” Changkyun confusedly called out, looking over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door a few times, his excitement getting the better of him. “Come out, I need to show you something!” Minhyuk, now nude aside from his underwear, slips on the robe hanging on the back of the door, sincerely hoping that whatever Changkyun wanted to show him was urgent. Opening the door and finally revealing himself to Changkyun, Minhyuk gives him a slightly impatient look.

“What is it?” Minhyuk asks, tying his robe closed at the waist, his eyes looking straight into Changkyun’s. Eyes widening, Changkyun’s eyes trail down Minhyuk’s body, surprised to see the expanse of bare chest and lack of pants… plus, Minhyuk seemed kind of frazzled, much different than his typical air of cool confidence.

“Um, did you just get out of the shower? Sorry to interrupt,” Changkyun said, but he couldn’t help but notice that Minhyuk’s hair was bone-dry, and the rest of his exposed body was, too. Minhyuk shook his head, running a hand through his slightly wavy blond hair.

“No, actually, I was trying on my Halloween costume. It just came in,” Minhyuk explained, feeling a bit awkward standing in the threshold of his bathroom with only a robe on as Changkyun attempts to hold a conversation with him. Shuffling a bit, Minhyuk averts his eyes, trying to ignore the tension between them. 

“Oh? How does it fit?” Changkyun asks, secretly wishing that Minhyuk hadn’t changed so he could’ve gotten a peek himself. Minhyuk hums, his lips curling up a bit as he remembers just how damn good-looking he was in that cop costume. 

“Better on me than the model,” Minhyuk cockily replies, chuckling a bit. Changkyun swallows visibly, his cheeks dusting a pale shade of pink.

“Well, that doesn’t surprise me,” Changkyun replied, his cheeks turning a much darker shade of pink as he realizes that he actually said that thought aloud. Minhyuk quirks a brow, giving his younger friend a thoughtful look. Clearing his throat, Changkyun quickly changes the subject, his cheeks still burning with embarrassment. “But uh, anyway. Let me show you what Jooheon just texted me,” Changkyun said, changing the subject. He pulled out his phone, opening his messaging app and showing Minhyuk a certain conversation.

“Oh?” Minhyuk asked, leaning in closer to Changkyun, his robe opening bit by bit as he reads the texts Changkyun had pulled up. Unable to stop himself, Changkyun’s eyes rake down Minhyuk’s gradually exposing chest, his heart racing as he admires the gentle lines of his neck, collar, and even down to his stomach-

“So Jooheon’s going to make his move on Hoseok, huh? Hah, good for him,” Minhyuk says, unknowingly exposing a nipple to Changkyun’s hungry gaze. Choking out a surprised noise, Changkyun’s eyes widen, the sight of Minhyuk’s cute, red nipple too much for him. Looking over at Changkyun’s face, Minhyuk watches the way his younger friend licks his lips, his eyes clearly trained at his chest.

“Y-Yeah,” Changkyun breathlessly replied, finally starting to shake himself out of his Minhyuk-induced daze. He brought his phone back down to his side, his eyes now firmly trained on the floor. Minhyuk cleared his throat, moving one hand up to adjust his robe, finding it far too open for his liking… no wonder Changkyun was staring at him with such lustfulness.

“I’m, uh, going to get dressed now,” Minhyuk said, stepping around Changkyun and heading to his bedroom to change into something less revealing. Changkyun soundlessly nods, walking away with heavy steps. He had no idea how this Halloween party would go, but he had a feeling that if Minhyuk looked half as sexy in his costume than he looks in a plain bathrobe, then Changkyun might be in trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

Changkyun sighed heavily, eyeing himself in the front-camera of his phone as he hovered outside of Kihyun’s apartment. His heavily outlined eyes stared back at him, and he toyed with his gray bangs, lips pouting ever so slightly. The Halloween party was probably going to be great, and Changkyun did look pretty damn good in his pirate costume, but he couldn’t shake the looming feeling that something big was going to change in his life tonight. He couldn’t tell yet if it was good or not, but he did know one thing: he wasn’t going to run from it. Steeling his nerves, Changkyun lowers his phone, walking up the stairs to Kihyun’s second-floor apartment. Knocking on the door, Changkyun smiles as he watches Kihyun himself open the door for him, decked out in a full-body Iron Man costume.

“Changkyunnie! Happy Halloween!” Kihyun greeted, his Iron Man mask carefully balanced on top of his head, his wide smile completely visible. Changkyun smiled back, walking into the apartment with slow steps, feeling a little better now that he was starting to see the high-energy vibe of the crowd. Music was blasting, everyone was dressed up in some kind of costume, and there were drinks aplenty. Decorating the room were also jack-o-lanterns, fake cobwebs, candles, and other festive décor. Walking through the threshold of Kihyun’s apartment, Changkyun looks around, not yet spotting Minhyuk. Breathing out a sigh of relief he didn’t even know he was holding, Changkyun started heading towards the slightly fogging punch bowl. 

“Hey Changkyun! Nice costume~” a familiar voice called out, and Changkyun turned around, smiling as he sees his friend approach him. Jooheon looked pretty severe in a Joker-inspired outfit, his eyes rimmed with dark eyeliner similar to Changkyun and beaming from ear to ear as he walked up beside him. 

“Thanks, hyung,” Changkyun replied, making his drink. “I like your costume too,” he said, sipping from his drink and instantly wincing at the strong alcoholic flavor. Jooheon chuckled at the reaction, leaning against the side of the table.

“Yeah, Kihyun spiked the punch,” he said amusedly while Changkyun took another tentative sip, his nose scrunching up at the flavor.

“More like he spiked the vodka with punch… this tastes closer to battery acid than fruit juice,” Changkyun noted dolefully, grimacing in pain as he downs a hearty mouthful. Jooheon laughed mirthfully at the sight, his eyes flickering over to the other side of the room and gasping as he sees who just walked in. 

“Ah shit,” Jooheon suddenly cursed out, his eyes wide. Changkyun followed his gaze, smirking as he sees Hoseok enter wearing a half-buttoned-down pink bunny onesie. Jooheon inhaled sharply, his eyes wide as he watched Hoseok make his way across the room. “I’m gonna go talk to him,” he declared, and Changkyun nodded, patting his back in support.

“Good luck bro,” Changkyun said, chuckling a bit. Taking another sip from his drink, Changkyun figured he would do something fun with his evening, and approached the crowd amassing at the beer pong table, laughing boisterously at Hyungwon, who was already halfway to wasted not long after the party began. At a particularly off-target toss, Changkyun watches the ping-pong ball as it rolls towards the front door, where Kihyun was once again letting another person inside. A loud clanking sound resounded in the air, followed by two more, as a figure walked into the room.

“We’ve gotten four noise complaints, and just from the sights of it, there are at least two code violations happening here…” a man declared, his attractive face blocked by a pair of dark aviator sunglasses and the brim of a police cap. Silence overcame the crowd, but Changkyun was silent for another reason entirely. He knew that cop… and that uniform was a dead giveaway anyway.

“Minhyuk?” Hoseok questioned, and the crowd of people roared as they recognized the man behind the cop outfit. Smiling, Minhyuk removes the sunglasses, placing one hand on his hip as he sauntered into the room. His breath hitching in his throat, Changkyun stumbles backward, his heart racing in his chest. Minhyuk looked so unbelievably attractive- his modelesque body complemented perfectly by the slim-fitting outfit of varying layers of black silk and leather. Feeling his head get fuzzy, Changkyun half-runs out of the room, unwilling to become prey to Minhyuk’s deadly good looks just yet.

Watching him leave, Minhyuk pouts his lips, his heart dropping. He wanted to see Changkyun lose his mind over him, and even though he could tell by Changkyun’s gaze that his friend liked what he saw, Minhyuk wasn’t quite content with that just yet. Tearing his eyes away from the door that Changkyun fled through, he realized that there were people talking to him, and he put back on his happy face, half-listening to whatever they were saying, even though all he really wanted was Changkyun’s eyes all over his body.

As the night went on, more drunken games and Halloween activities filled Kihyun’s small apartment with bustling rowdiness and constant insanity. Minhyuk found himself getting hit on more times than he could count on both hands, but nothing was doing it for him anymore- he didn’t want them, and even though he liked being lusted after, it wasn’t right. The only times he would see Changkyun would be fleeting glimpses and blurs of motion, as if Changkyun was some kind of ghost and not his best friend. It was starting to piss him off. A few hours later, and Minhyuk, while walking past the bathroom to retrieve some spare solo cups from Kihyun’s storage closet, finally ran into Changkyun… quite literally.

“AH-” Changkyun spat out, nearly spilling his drink all over Minhyuk. Only a foot or so away, Minhyuk rubbed his elbow, annoyed until he realized who had ran into him, and suddenly his mind was filled with ideas. 

“Changkyunnie,” Minhyuk greeted, his voice making Changkyun finally look up and meet his gaze for the first time that night. They were barely a foot apart, and the air between them was thick with what could only be described as sexual tension. Minhyuk licked his lips, finally getting a good look at Changkyun’s costume- a pirate, eh? He looked pretty good in it, the neckline of his loose white shirt was pleasantly low and for that Minhyuk was appreciative.

“Have you been avoiding me?” Minhyuk asked, watching the expressions pass through Changkyun’s eyes. Swallowing heavily, Changkyun’s eyes darted down to the floor, unable to keep looking over at Minhyuk with a calm face. He was losing his mind, intoxicated by the way Minhyuk’s shirt hugged his torso, how the shadow his hat casted on his eyes made his gaze dark and alluring. Of course he’d been avoiding Minhyuk- he couldn’t control himself for even five seconds in his presence. 

“Maybe a little bit,” Changkyun replied in a soft voice, his heart beating so hard he feared that Minhyuk could actually hear it. Minhyuk hummed, the sound low in his throat as he took a half-step closer to Changkyun, observing the flush to his friend’s cheeks and the erotic glint in his eyes. This situation… Minhyuk could work with.

“And why’s that? Did you want to give me a reason to pull you aside for questioning?” Minhyuk drawled out in a sultry, raspy voice, his eyes dark as he looked down at Changkyun. Biting his lip, Changkyun pointedly refused to look up into Minhyuk’s face, his body tingling with pent-up desire. Swallowing hard, Changkyun steels himself, wanting desperately to fall into Minhyuk’s trap and risk everything for the thought of getting his deepest feelings reciprocated.

“I might’ve just thought you looked a little too good in that uniform, officer,” Changkyun replies, playing with the low neckline of his shirt, his eyes finally meeting Minhyuk’s again. Seeing the lustful look in Minhyuk’s eyes, Changkyun feels panic well up inside him, and he laughs nervously, hoping to play his comment off as a joke. “But yeah,” Changkyun’s voice was trailing off, and he walked away, already regretting having spoken at all. Acting fast, Minhyuk grabs Changkyun by the wrist, pulling him back until Changkyun’s face was mere inches from Minhyuk’s chest.

“I can’t do this anymore, this whole act of pretending like there’s nothing between us,” Minhyuk confessed, and while his voice was assured, it was also incredibly vulnerable, and Changkyun shivered, his eyes wide as he stared up into Minhyuk’s face. The party was still in full swing down the hallway, music was blaring and partygoers would even occasionally walk by them, and yet here they were. Changkyun didn’t even know what was happening, but he knew where it was leading, he could feel it all over his body. Minhyuk _wanted_ him- and he wanted Minhyuk too. 

“Then let’s stop pretending,” Changkyun whispers in reply, his body trembling slightly at the fear that risking it all wasn’t really the best thing to do right now, but FUCK. He wanted it. He wanted to change things between them if it meant the possibility of this erotic tension culminating into something. He was desperate for it. Smirking in satisfaction, Minhyuk pulls him and Changkyun backwards and right through the slightly ajar bathroom door. Flipping on the light, Minhyuk shuts the door behind them, watching Changkyun who was watching him.

“Holy shit,” Changkyun exhaled, barely even audibly. They were really about to do… _something_ , weren’t they? He wanted it so bad, but fuck, he couldn’t just turn off his conscience. He knew rushing into this wasn’t a good idea, but the buzz of alcohol in his system and the desire to fuck his best friend were overriding any logical thinking. Minhyuk approached him, his large hands cupping either side of Changkyun’s face. Leaning his face in closer to Changkyun’s, Minhyuk licks his lips, his dirty thoughts written all over his attractive face.

“Can I kiss you?” Minhyuk asks, and Changkyun nods his head before he even allows himself to think about it, and just like that, he’s kissing his best friend of ten years. Lips against lips, Changkyun’s head feels light and face warm, and he reciprocates the kiss, pushing back against Minhyuk’s mouth gently. For the first few seconds, it doesn’t quite feel nice, just weird… he was making out with his _best friend_! But as the seconds melded into more, all negative thoughts disappeared. Fuck, Minhyuk’s tongue was rubbing against his lips, demanding entrance, and who was Changkyun to deny him of anything?

Opening his mouth with a needy moan, Changkyun deepens their kiss, his whole body on fire from the wrongness of what they were doing and the knowledge that they could never go back. He was doing this- he was kissing his best friend. And FUCK it felt good. Rubbing his tongue against Minhyuk’s, Changkyun groans, his deep voice laced completely with arousal. His cock was already twitching to life within his pants and he gasps, hands reaching out to grip Minhyuk’s arms as his knees feel weak.

“Mm~” Minhyuk moans against Changkyun’s mouth, unable to resist the urge to grin at the adorably cute reaction from his friend. Changkyun wasn’t very experienced with a good kisser, was he? He was already getting this turned on but they’d barely been kissing for even a few minutes. Wanting to evoke more adorably extreme reactions, Minhyuk trails his hand down Changkyun’s body, rubbing from his arm up to his shoulder, then down his chest all the way to his hipbone. 

Parting his mouth from Minhyuk’s, Changkyun leans his head back against the wall of the bathroom, his hips arching up at the delicious friction. Even though his hands felt good there, he wanted Minhyuk’s hands somewhere a little harder and needier… He arches his hips up again, his eyes blearily staring up into Minhyuk’s face. Unwilling to ignore such an obvious invitation, Minhyuk cups Changkyun’s almost completely hard erection, his eyes burning into Changkyun’s.

“How far do want to go?” Minhyuk asks, but he already knows they’ve crossed that line. They can’t go back, no matter how much more they do after this point. It’s only a matter of how much Changkyun is willing to regret in the morning.

Changkyun gasps out a breathy moan, tilting his chin to the side to avoid Minhyuk’s hot gaze. There was no way he could rationalize lying to such an outright question, and given the current state of his pirate trousers, he was in no position to deny Minhyuk anything he already wanted himself. Deeply.

“All the way,” Changkyun replies, his voice trembling. The sounds from the party were becoming white noise in his ears, the only sensations he was able to feel were the places where Minhyuk was looking and touching him. Only Minhyuk existed, nothing else. He didn’t even know if he wanted anything else to exist. He was looking at him like he was one of his conquests, and Changkyun loved it, loved that look of outright depraved arousal in his eyes.

Quirking a brow contentedly, Minhyuk licks his lips, already dropping his knees to give Changkyun everything he could possibly want. Taking off his cap and setting it onto the spotlessly clean floor of Kihyun’s bathroom, Minhyuk brings his hands up to Changkyun’s fly, undoing his pants with a slight curl to his lips. 

“Can I suck you off~?” Minhyuk asks, eyes burning into Changkyun’s. Inhaling sharply, Changkyun nods his head, his body trembling slightly. He’d never gotten this far with another person before, and the prospect of getting his cock sucked by his sexy best friend whom he’d been crushing on for years was overwhelming in the best possible way. 

“P-Please,” Changkyun eventually was able to stutter out, his whole face red and sweat starting to bead on his forehead. Nodding his head, Minhyuk pulls out Changkyun’s cock, eyes widening at how long and thick his friend apparently was- damn! His best friend was fucking hung-!

“Yummy~” Minhyuk sighs out as he wraps his lips around the tip of Changkyun’s cock, his eyes flashing up to lock gazes with Changkyun as he swipes his tongue against the underside. Throwing his head back as a heavy gasp leaves his lungs, Changkyun shivers, the whole rest of his body totally meaningless in comparison to the addictive heat around his cock. Minhyuk lowers his mouth further down Changkyun’s cock, swallowing him all the way to the hilt with a practiced grace. Changkyun was big, yes, but nothing Minhyuk couldn’t handle~ this wasn’t his first time at the rodeo after all~

“ _Fuck_ -” Changkyun cursed out in his low, sensual voice, unable to stop his hips from rocking up into Minhyuk’s mouth, his fingers instinctively reaching down to grasp the top of Minhyuk’s head for stability. He’d never felt so vulnerable and simultaneously had also never felt as turned on before in his life either, and the combination of pleasure and nervousness was driving him positively crazy. Bobbing his head up and down over Changkyun’s cock, Minhyuk got his best friend completely hard and then kept going, getting a good rhythm going. He couldn’t deny that all he really wanted was to fuck Changkyun, but this was pretty fucking good too, and Minhyuk wasn’t a super impatient person. He could do this for a little bit, too.

“I need more~” Changkyun whimpered out, his legs feeling weak. He loved Minhyuk’s mouth on his cock, but he wanted attention elsewhere too… he wanted to get fucked by his best friend at a Halloween party, and he wanted it _now_. Minhyuk pulled back, giving Changkyun a long, smoldering gaze before standing back up, capturing Changkyun’s lips in another needy kiss. Parting their mouths after a few seconds, Minhyuk stares into Changkyun’s eyes, his expression longing.

“What do you need, baby?” he asked, unable to stop the pet-name from slipping from his lips. Changkyun moaned at the name, blinking a few times nervously as he thought about truly voicing his desires. Sensing the tension in Changkyun’s gaze, Minhyuk decides to give him a few options to pick from. “Do you need me to… fuck you?” he asked, to which Changkyun immediately groaned in approval, instantly confirming all of Minhyuk’s thoughts.

“D-Do you have um,” Changkyun’s breath caught in his throat, the mere prospect of voicing his truest desires once again leaving him speechless. He was feeling far too many depraved things about his friend tonight, usually he could limit his emotions to jerking off to the memory of Minhyuk’s sexiness once he got home. “Lube?” he managed to finish, his cheeks flushing. Minhyuk nodded, his lips quirking up a bit. Of course he’d come prepared- he was planning on getting laid tonight, after all~ Changkyun should be well aware of this, too. 

“Lube and condoms, yes,” Minhyuk replied, watching the cogs turn in Changkyun’s head.

“Then… let’s do it,” Changkyun resolutely declared, his still-exposed cock twitching. Minhyuk nodded his head, a pleased smirk on his lips. He’d been internally wanting to do this for so long now, and here he was, actually getting to pound his hot friend’s ass. It was satisfying, to say the least. 

Walking up to Changkyun, Minhyuk pulled down his friend’s pants and twisted his hips around, so that Changkyun’s ass was facing him and his front was pressed against the wall of the bathroom. Observing the incredible sight, Minhyuk licked his lips, pulling the small bottle of lube out from his pocket. Pouring some out onto his fingers, Minhyuk walks up behind Changkyun, rubbing his lube-slicked fingers against his entrance, his heart pounding. Shit, he was seriously touching Changkyun’s asshole… Gulping, Minhyuk dips his finger inside, biting back a moan as Changkyun practically sucks his finger inside, his finger knuckle-deep within him in seconds. Wiggling his finger experimentally, Minhyuk gauges Changkyun’s reaction, making sure he wasn’t going too far. When Changkyun only breathily moans and thrusts his ass back, Minhyuk adds in a second finger, making sure to properly stretch him open.

When he was content with his progress, Minhyuk retracts his fingers, ignoring Changkyun’s whimper of sadness in favor of putting on his condom and turning Changkyun’s whimpers to screams of pleasure. Unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock, Minhyuk puts on an extra-thin condom, biting his lip as he feels the tight rubber go over his incredibly hard cock. With Changkyun’s ass and his cock now prepped, Minhyuk was ready to go, and lined up his cock with Changkyun’s entrance, his eyes flickering to the back of Changkyun’s head.

“Are you ready?” he asked, and Changkyun nodded eagerly, desperate for something big and long to fuck him up from the inside. His body was so on edge and so aroused he already knew he wasn’t going to be able to last long, but he didn’t even care. He just wanted Minhyuk inside him- he wanted it desperately. 

“Fuck me, Minhyuk,” Changkyun breathed out, gasping as Minhyuk’s cock slides inside him. His eyes rolled back, legs trembling as Minhyuk presses deeper and deeper inside him, his pace slow, but the slight discomfort that followed was inevitable considering how big Minhyuk was. He felt so much better than Changkyun could’ve imagined, and he wanted this so badly his whole body was screaming for more.

“Fuck yes,” Minhyuk groaned out, his eyes hazy as he stares down at Changkyun’s huge, perfect ass, watching his cock disappear between them. Changkyun was tight and wet inside, and felt absolutely divine around him. He had to hold back _hard_ to resist the urge to pound him into the wall, but he held himself back, instead allowing enough time for Changkyun to get used to the sensation before he started up a rhythm.

Arching his back, Changkyun moans hotly as Minhyuk starts moving inside him. He always knew his ass was sensitive, but this was on a whole new level: Minhyuk was destroying him in a way that barely even stung and instead left him with only a fiery ache for release. It was perfection. Changkyun wanted to cum on Minhyuk’s cock, and he wanted it now. 

“I can’t last for long,” Changkyun warned, biting his lower lip hard as Minhyuk grinded his tip against Changkyun’s sweet spot. Smirking, Minhyuk decides it would probably be fine if he picked up his pace a little and does so, outright pounding into Changkyun as he hears the clank of the belt still attached to his pants around his ankles smack against the floor.

“Then cum for me,” Minhyuk demands, his raspy voice sensual and domineering, and Changkyun groans, his knees almost buckling at the erotic request. His sweet spot was being abused and his vision was going out, so he knew he wouldn’t be able to last but a few more seconds, and never had he wanted to orgasm more than he did in this moment. He wanted to cum for Minhyuk, because Minhyuk told him to.

“Cumming--” Changkyun spits out, his whole body trembling as he released himself all over the pristine bathroom wall. Minhyuk, still pounding into Changkyun, rapidly pulls out, peeling off the condom as he jerks himself to completion all over Changkyun’s amazing ass, fueled by the low, breathy moans Changkyun made while he came. A few seconds of blissful silence passed between them, and then the realization of what they just did came crashing down onto them like a tidal wave. Shit, was this a mistake?

Neither really knowing what to do now that they’d officially crossed the point of no return, silence fills the room, and both refuse to move or make eye-contact with each other. Changkyun slowly moves to pull up his pants, gulping back a few failed attempts at conversation as he feels himself suffocated by the tense atmosphere. He hears the sink turn on, and assumes that Minhyuk was washing the cum from his hands. Fuck, what had they just done?

“So uh…” Changkyun says, finally breaking the silence as he buttons up his pants. He had the feeling that Minhyuk would probably regret everything they’d just done come tomorrow morning, and he didn’t want to stick around to watch that transformation happen. Everything they’d done together, no matter how amazing it felt, had come far too quickly. They couldn’t just run into something like this and assume it would all work out. Changkyun reached for the doorknob, twisting it open until he feels a hand grasp his wrist.

“Changkyunnie, please don’t leave,” Minhyuk says, and the desperation in his voice makes Changkyun stop dead in his tracks. A few seconds of silence pass, and Minhyuk steps closer to Changkyun, wrapping his arms around Changkyun’s middle as he held him in place. “I don’t…” Minhyuk can’t seem to sort through his words, can’t seem to figure out what to say. He has no idea how to work through feelings and deal with real relationships, but he knew they couldn’t just leave things like this. Hopefully Changkyun would be patient with him. “Just don’t leave yet,” he concludes, simply holding onto Changkyun. Neither know exactly where to go from here, but they both knew one thing: they desperately hoped that this wouldn’t be the last time they’d be together like this again. For now, simply holding each other would be enough.

 

* * *

 

 

“So hyung, how’s Hoseokkie-hyung treating you?” Changkyun asked into the phone, his slender legs crossed as he lounged on his couch. Unopened moving boxes surrounded him, but there was a certain comfort in them, since Changkyun knew that everything would be different once they were unpacked. Perhaps they symbolized the last shreds of his past life, before Halloween happened. 

“Well, ever since we made out at Kihyun’s Halloween party, things have only gotten hotter between us~” Jooheon confessed, his voice dreamy and light. Changkyun guffawed, getting a good chuckle out of Jooheon’s cringey feelings towards their shared friend.

“You mean now that you get to finally ride his dick, right?” Changkyun accuses, chuckling as Jooheon flusters and sputters out a retort, his voice indignant.

“Well what about you? How’s the domestic life treating you?” Jooheon asked, and Changkyun smiled, gazing around Minhyuk’s apartment… no wait, this was his apartment now too. Just as he thought about his boyfriend, the man walks in, wearing only a loose-fitting robe and looking like sin incarnate. Changkyun’s eyes widen, and he watches the cheeky grin pass over Minhyuk’s face as he teasingly slips the collar of his robe down, exposing most of his chest. Changkyun swallows noisily, diverting his gaze to avoid eye-fucking his boyfriend in the middle of a conversation.

“Honestly, it’s incredible, hyung,” Changkyun honestly replied. If there was one good decision he made in his life, it was when he told that hot cop at a Halloween party that he looked sexy in his uniform. Who would’ve thought that his lasting crush on his best friend would actually culminate into something this beautiful. <3


End file.
